sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
4Minute - What's Your Name?
'Detalles' *'Titulo: ' 이름이 뭐예요? (What's Your Name?)right|200px *'Artista:' 4Minute *'Mini Álbum:' Name Is 4Minute *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 26-Abril-2013 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment' ' 'Romanización' (4Minute) What’s your name? What’s, what’s your name? (4minute) What’s your name? What’s, what’s your name? (And Brave Sound) (lalalalalala) ireumi mwoyeyo? mwo mwoyeyo? (lalalalalala) What’s your name? What’s, what’s your name? (lalalalalala) mwoyeyo? mwoyeyo? ireumi mwoyeyo? (lalalalalala) What’s, what’s, what’s, What’s, what’s, what’s your name? jiru hagiman hadeon nae haru haru yeah ttak kkochyeo beorigo man geoya oh oh nan neoege soriro deullinayo jinshi miran marieyo nal boneun geu nunbichi shirheo yo banggeut useo jwo yo bing bing mal dolliji malgo bing bing maem doljiman malgo jing jing jom georiji malgo nae mal jom deureo bwa yo What’s your name? What’s, what’s your name? You know my name, you know my name What’s your name? What’s, what’s your name? You know my name, you know my name muni yeolligo meotjin geudaega deureo oneyo ireumi mwoyeyo? myeot sarieyo? saneun goseun eodieyo? sul han jan hamyeonseo yaegi hae bwayo ireumi mwoyeyo? myeot sarieyo? na shwiun yeoja anieyo ireumi mwoyeyo? (What’s your name?) jeon hwa beon ho mwoyeyo? (Uy Uy) ireumi mwoyeyo? (What do you like?) shigan jom nae jwo yo (Ha Ha) ireumi mwoyeyo? (What’s your name?) jeon hwa beon ho mwoyeyo? (Oe Oe) ireumi mwoyeyo? (What do you like?) mwoyeyo? mwoyeyo? narang norayo (Hey stop) mwoga geurido geuphae neon (Oooh stop) nareul dugo gaji ma boy Slow down nega wonha neun daero geureoni neon chamji ma oneul i bameun nawa gachi oh oh oh oh bing bing mal dolliji malgo bing bing maem doljiman malgo jing jing jom georiji malgo nae mal jom deureo bwa yo What’s your name? What’s, what’s your name? You know my name, you know my name What’s your name? What’s, what’s your name? You know my name, you know my name muni yeolligo meotjin geudaega deureo oneyo ireumi mwoyeyo? myeot sarieyo? saneun goseun eodiyeyo? sul han jan hamyeonseo yaegi hae bwayo ireumi mwoyeyo? myeot sarieyo? na shwiun yeoja anieyo ireumi mwoyeyo? (What’s your name?) jeon hwa beon ho mwoyeyo? (Uy Uy) ireumi mwoyeyo? (What do you like?) shigan jom nae jwo yo (Ha Ha) ireumi mwoyeyo? (What’s your name?) jeon hwa beon ho mwoeyo? (Oe Oe) ireumi mwoyeyo? (What do you like?) mwoyeyo? mwoyeyo? narang norayo (lalalalalala) ireumi mwoyeyo? mwo mwoyeyo? (lalalalalala) What’s your name? What’s, what’s your name? (lalalalalala) mwoyeyo? mwoyeyo? ireumi mwoyeyo? (lalalalalala) What’s, what’s, what’s, what’s, what’s, what’s your name? 'Español' 4minute ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo-Cómo te llamas? 4minute ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo-Cómo te llamas? (Y Brave Sound) (Lalalalala) ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo? (Lalalalala) ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo-Cómo te llamas? (Lalalalala) ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te llamas? (Lalalalala) ¿Cómo-Cómo-Cómo Cómo-Cómo-Cómo te llamas? En mi aburrida rutina diaria si He estado enganchada a ti, oh oh, a ti ¿Lo oyes? Es mi sinceridad No me gusta cómo me miras, sonríeme No te andes por las ramas, déjate de rodeos Deja de quejarte y escúchame ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo-Cómo te llamas? Sabes mi nombre, tú sabes mi nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo-Cómo te llamas? Sabes mi nombre, tú sabes mi nombre La puerta está abierta, y tú, guapo, entras ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dónde vives? Charlemos tomando algo ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes? No soy una chica fácil ¿Cómo te llamas? (¿Cómo te llamas?) ¿Cuál es tu número? (Uy Uy) ¿Cómo te llamas? (¿Qué cosas te gustan?) Guarda algo de tiempo para mí (Ha Ha) ¿Cómo te llamas? (¿Cómo te llamas?) ¿Cuál es tu número? (Oe Oe) ¿Cómo te llamas? (¿Qué cosas te gustan?) ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Juega conmigo (Eh, detente) ¿Por qué tanta prisa? (Oh, espera) No me dejes atrás, chico Más despacio, como quieras, no frenes Esta noche, conmigo, oh oh oh oh No te andes por las ramas, déjate de rodeos Deja de quejarte y escúchame ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo-Cómo te llamas? Sabes mi nombre, tú sabes mi nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo-Cómo te llamas? Sabes mi nombre, tú sabes mi nombre La puerta está abierta, y tú, que eres atractivo, entras ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dónde vives? Charlemos tomando algo ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes? No soy una chica fácil ¿Cómo te llamas? (¿Cómo te llamas?) ¿Cuál es tu número? (Uy Uy) ¿Cómo te llamas? (¿Qué cosas te gustan?) Guarda algo de tiempo para mí (Ha Ha) ¿Cómo te llamas? (¿Cómo te llamas?) ¿Cuál es tu número? (Oe Oe) ¿Cómo te llamas? (¿Qué cosas te gustan?) ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Juega conmigo (Lalalalala) ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo? (Lalalalala) ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo-Cómo te llamas? (Lalalalala) ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te llamas? (Lalalalala) ¿Cómo-Cómo-Cómo- Cómo-Cómo-Cómo te llamas? 'Hangul' 4minute What’s your name? What’s What’s your name? 4minute What’s your name? What’s What’s your name? (And Brave Sound) (랄랄랄랄랄라) 이름이 뭐예요? 뭐 뭐예요? (랄랄랄랄랄라) What’s your name? What’s What’s your name? (랄랄랄랄랄라) 뭐예요? 뭐예요? 이름이 뭐예요? (랄랄랄랄랄라) What’s What’s What’s What’s What’s What’s your name? 지루하기만 하던 내 하루하루에 yeah 딱 꽂혀버리고 만 거야 Oh Oh 난 너에게 소리로 들리나요 진심이란 말이에요 날 보는 그 눈빛이 싫어요 방긋 웃어줘요 빙빙 말 돌리지 말고 빙빙 맴 돌지만 말고 징징 좀 거리지 말고 내 말 좀 들어봐요 What’s your name? What’s What’s your name? You know my name You know my name What’s your name? What’s What’s your name? You know my name You know my name 문이 열리고 멋진 그대가 들어오네요 이름이 뭐예요? 몇 살이에요? 사는 곳은 어디에요? 술 한 잔 하면서 얘기해 봐요 이름이 뭐예요? 몇 살이에요? 나 쉬운 여자 아니에요 이름이 뭐예요? (What’s your name?) 전화번호 뭐예요? (Uy Uy) 이름이 뭐예요? (What do you like?) 시간 좀 내줘요 (Ha Ha) 이름이 뭐예요? (What’s your name?) 전화번호 뭐예요? (Oe Oe) 이름이 뭐예요? (What do you like?) 뭐예요? 뭐예요? 나랑 놀아요 (Hey stop) 뭐가 그리도 급해 넌 (Oooh stop) 나를 두고 가지 마 Boy Slow down 네가 원하는 대로 그러니 넌 참지 마 오늘 이 밤은 나와 같이 Oh Oh Oh Oh 빙빙 말 돌리지 말고 빙빙 맴 돌지만 말고 징징 좀 거리지 말고 내 말 좀 들어봐요 What’s your name? What’s What’s your name? You know my name You know my name What’s your name? What’s What’s your name? You know my name You know my name 문이 열리고 멋진 그대가 들어오네요 이름이 뭐예요? 몇 살이에요? 사는 곳은 어디예요? 술 한 잔 하면서 얘기해 봐요 이름이 뭐예요? 몇 살이에요? 나 쉬운 여자 아니에요 이름이 뭐예요? (What’s your name?) 전화번호 뭐예요? (Uy Uy) 이름이 뭐예요? (What do you like?) 시간 좀 내줘요 (Ha Ha) 이름이 뭐예요? (What’s your name?) 전화번호 뭐에요? (Oe Oe) 이름이 뭐예요? (What do you like?) 뭐예요? 뭐예요? 나랑 놀아요 (랄랄랄랄랄라) 이름이 뭐예요? 뭐 뭐예요? (랄랄랄랄랄라) What’s your name? What’s What’s your name? (랄랄랄랄랄라) 뭐예요? 뭐예요? 이름이 뭐예요? (랄랄랄랄랄라) What’s What’s What’s What’s What’s What’s your name? 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop